


Checkmate

by lucavale



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucavale/pseuds/lucavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance is all she wants, and a dance is what she'll get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

“The game is over, Ludenberg.”

A smile – innocent, gentle – crept on Celestia’s face. She sighed, and set down the glass of wine on the table in front of her. She’d been cradling the glass for the past half hour, had taken a few sips of the red liquid, as she patiently waited for Kyoko to arrive and barge in her private room. The walls of the room were soundproof, so Celestia had no idea what was happening down below, in the ball. The music from below, from the main hall, drifted in – strings, and muted laughter, and hushed conversation. For all Celestia knew conspiracies were brewing among those she’d invited. Enemies, friends, acquaintances, backstabbers – they were all there, and she was only waiting for things to play out the way they would.

Not that she cared much. They could all fight and squabble all they want. There was nothing Celestia needed from any of them, therefore she could gain nothing important from them. No. This simple plot was done to lure out someone.

“Is it, Kirigiri?” Celestia asked. Her legs were crossed. She was leaning relaxed against the padded backrest of her chair – of her throne – in the dim glow of electric torches hanging on the walls of the room. The smile stayed. “Is it?”

The serious expression on Kyoko’s face was broken by her own smile – a half-smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Sit,” Celestia said. Her tone was gentle, but it was a command – the kind that had spurred others to act as she demanded even though she was far from rash and aggressive. And indeed, Celestia had managed to do that all her life – act, act like she did, act like she wasn’t herself, act like she would eventually own the entire world and have them all under her control. And most of the time, she managed to get crowds following her commands, managed to manipulate words and people, bet all she had on one thing and hope for the best.

And she almost always got the best.

Kyoko complied, sitting on the chair opposite Celestia. One small, round table – it was the only thing that separated the two. The air felt thick, but Celestia revelled in it. She loved the tension, and was always unreasonably excited whenever Kyoko Kirigiri entered the room. More so now that they were alone.

The shadows in the room shifted. No, of course. They were not alone. Celestia Ludenberg was never alone. Hiding in the room were her servants, ready to listen to her, to follow when she gave orders. But they were inconsequential. They were tools.  

Celestia’s eyes were trained on Kyoko’s gloves. Such a shame – she’d seen the scarred hands, and had been so eager to touch them. But they were always hidden. Kyoko Kirigiri always wanted to uncover the truth, to find truth, but she hid her own – by no fault of hers, of course. There were secrets meant to be kept. But still.

Celestia’s smile never faltered. “Now, I wonder – what game are you talking about?”

“You’re trying to make these people – your guests – start gutting each other out. I’ve heard the lies, I’ve seen the stares. I wonder how much money you’re going to make from having all these rich people fight each other.”

“You do me a disservice, Kirigiri,” Celestia reached out for the glass of wine she’d just set down moments ago. She’d lifted the glass halfway to her lips, when she stopped. “Care for a drink, Kirigiri?”

Celestia expected Kyoko to decline.

“I won’t refuse if you do give me one.”

“Ah.” Celestia snapped her fingers. The sounds of clinking glass and pouring liquid came from somewhere, and then a servant set down Kyoko’s glass on the table, just in front of her. Without a word, the servant disappeared. Kyoko eyed the glass of wine.

“The game, Celestia.”

“Hm.” Celestia took a sip from her own drink. “You know, you should stop thinking about my guests. They don’t concern you.”

“If something happens to all these people, it _does_ concern me. Especially if they’re all here because of you.”

“And what harm would come of them? You’ve been down there. People like them – they talk a lot, conspire a lot, smile fake smiles, craft the most complex of lies. They also dance together, and eat and drink together. It’s not like I’m doing something wrong, throwing a party.” And there it was, still – Celestia’s smile.

Kyoko sighed. “I’m tired, Celestia. You’ve been playing harmless games for a while, and it seems every lead I’m chasing, every clue that might lead to your real motive, is a plant.” Her gloved fingers wrapped around the glass of wine she’d been served. She took a sip. “Just tell me, so we can save time. What are you up to?”

Celestia giggled. “Don’t you think you’ve given up too fast, Kirigiri? For someone who’s rather determined to root out the truth, this is quite out of character.”

“It may not look like it, Celestia but I’m a rather busy woman, and there are real threats out there that need my full attention – not these games you play in this made-up fairy tale world of yours.”

A muscle on Celestia’s face twitched, but only very slightly. She was still smiling, but she was getting tired, too. “This is my world, Kirigiri. Throw parties every now and then. Have people feel like they belong in a fairy tale, join balls, dance with their opponents. It is… a very elaborate game of real-life chess, don’t you think?”

“And you are the player, pushing the pieces.”

“Of course.” Celestia took another sip. Now the glass was empty. She set it down on the table. A servant hastily emerged from the shadowy part of her room, refilling the glass with red liquid. Her eyes, however, were on Kyoko. “You do agree, however, that it doesn’t take a genius to know that there has to be a minimum of two to play chess?”

Kyoko met her gaze. “So you have an accomplice?”

“That seems like too simple a deduction for you, detective.”

“Only because the other possibility appears to me a little ridiculous. And, if it were true, would confirm my fears that this entire thing was indeed a waste of time.”

“And what possibility would that be?” Celestia’s voice was low. “Tell me, Kyoko.”

“I am, surprisingly, the other player. Left completely unaware that I’ve been playing your game all along. And that all the… pieces I’ve been dealt with you’ve deftly manipulated, to put me into a check.”

“Hm. Perhaps chess is not quite the appropriate game I’ve had in mind,” Celestia said. She sighed. “Nevertheless, you have just about much of it figured out. Now you only need to know-“

“Why you led me to this chase, correct? You led me to believe that you were going to pull off a grand scheme. One of your gambling tricks.” Kyoko crossed her arms. “But those were all lies. I suppose to get me out here to you.”

“Hm. Yes. That simple, honestly.”

“So why?”

“Why? Kirigiri, this extended chase was nothing but a ploy to get you to dance with me.”

The puzzled expression on Kyoko’s face was expected. Celestia knew what she was thinking. _Perhaps this is a game, as well! Perhaps Celestia Ludenberg is toying with me! Stalling! Oh, dear Kyoko, sometimes the truth is unbelievably simple. No – unbelievable_ and _simple._

Or perhaps, in truth, it was complicated. The moment Celestia met Kyoko, she knew she was intrigued. Irrevocably, absolutely drawn in. What did people say again? Opposites attract? And here she was, the Queen of Lies herself, sitting in a room, across the woman who so dedicated herself to finding out the truth. _Quite the perfect match, yes?_

“Dance with you?” Kyoko said. Despite the puzzled tone, Kyoko seemed amused.

“Yes, Kyoko,” Celestia said. She snapped her fingers, and the sound of music – a recording, rather scratchy, rather old, but still, the sound of the orchestral music playing was quite nice – filled the air. She stood up, and went over to Kyoko, offering her right hand. “Shall we dance?”

Kyoko eyed the extended hand, particularly the single, metallic claw that Celestia wore on her forefinger. “I’m not entirely sure what you’re planning to do, Celestia.”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. Besides, I’ve spent a _long_ time planning for this rendezvous to happen. I would feel sad if you refused. In fact, I would feel despair. Complete. Absolute. _Despair.”_

Kyoko’s gaze travelled from Celestia’s hand, to her eyes. Whatever composure Celestia had was eroding. She just wanted a dance, didn’t she? A simple dance. Kyoko had no reason to refuse, dammit. _Dammit._

“Is that a threat, Celestia?” Kyoko said. Nevertheless, she took Celestia’s hand, gripping it firmly as she stood up. Celestia couldn’t read Kyoko’s expression, but she didn’t mind. Not at all. Not when Kyoko let herself be led willingly to the more spacious side of the room.

“Hands on my waist, Kirigiri.”

Kyoko smiled, and did as Celestia asked. Celestia rested her hands on Kyoko’s shoulders. _Finally,_ she thought. _Our little game is coming to an end. I’m surprised Kyoko readily complied to my request to dance with her._

Celestia pressed her right forefinger gently into the flesh at the base of Kyoko’s neck. She smiled, still that innocent, playful smile of hers. Then she locked her gaze with Kyoko, who started to lead Celestia in a dance.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

“Not close enough, detective,” Celestia murmured, tightening her grip and pulling Kyoko closer. If Kyoko was surprised by the urgency of action, she certainly didn’t show it. Instead, she still wore that half-smile, that look of amusement and, if Celestia wasn’t amiss, enjoyment. Kyoko seemed to be enjoying the dance, the proximity, the music.

“This certainly seems a little too close for comfort, Celestia,” Kyoko said. “I’m hoping this won’t end up with a knife in my back.”

“Oh, relax, Kirigiri. That won’t happen. You’re too valuable to die now. Besides, we’ve gone this far, haven’t we? It would be such a waste if my entire plan fell apart.”

“And yet, I have no idea what you’re planning to do with me.”

“I just wanted a dance, didn’t I?”

“It’s hardly that simple with you, Celestia.”

Kyoko pulled her closer. Any closer, any _closer,_ and they would be-

Celestia’s eyes widened, then she frowned. _I suppose she’s catching on. Does this mean she’s willing to go with me, or is she just playing me? Nevertheless… Perhaps it’s time for a gamble. Perhaps it’s time to be bold._

“I’ve always found you rather intriguing, you know,” Celestia said quietly. “And have been thinking of ways to try and stump you, ever since we met. So forgive me if I do something rash.”

Celestia pressed her lips against Kyoko’s, and let them linger for a minute, let herself feel how soft Kyoko’s lips felt, let her grip on Kyoko’s shoulder’s grow tenser, stronger. The kiss was unexpected on Kyoko’s part, Celestia was certain, but what Celestia herself didn’t expect was that Kyoko would respond, would kiss back. She could taste the wine she’d had served. It was sweet – too sweet. Celestia stopped and let her tongue linger on Kyoko’s lips, before pulling back, eager to see Kyoko’s expression. The detective didn’t look stunned, or surprised, or in any way caught off guard by what just happened. Celestia growled. _And I thought I had the upper hand._

“You look… uncharacteristically… composed, Kirigiri,” Celestia said, through gritted teeth. “I was certain you’d be a little more… reactive.”

“I learn to play along, if the game is harmless enough,” Kyoko replied.

Celestia took a deep breath, composed herself, and stopped dancing. “Leave us,” she said, and the servants in the room – then hiding in the shadows, being forgotten – moved out, through a back door. Celestia eased her grip on Kyoko’s shoulders, her expression severe. She gripped Kyoko’s necktie, and pulled her close. “I never intended this little dance of ours to be harmless, Kyoko.”

“And I never intended to lose, Celestia. Game or not.”

“Hm.” Celestia smiled. She tugged on Kyoko’s necktie, pulling her closer – _much, much_ closer – their lips nearly on each other again. Kyoko’s fingers dug into Celestia’s waist. “Then I suppose this will be a rough game, indeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Celegiri, and first time writing in a while, so I suppose - of course - there are errors. I'm not entirely certain if I've gotten Kyoko and Celestia written down perfectly and in character, but I do hope you enjoyed it! Not exactly set in any specific time frame or any discernible universe - alternate or otherwise. Just really, really simple Celegiri.


End file.
